


Past Life

by LyriaFrost



Series: OT6 AU [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Multi, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaFrost/pseuds/LyriaFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin finds out what happened to make Ray leave New York.  Part of my OT6 AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Life

It had taken a long time for anyone to notice, because Ray was a very withdrawn and self-conscious person, or at least had been since he had moved to their little town. It had been a couple months since Ray had joined their relationship, and the youngest boy had yet to even take off his shirt, or allow his boyfriends to get physically affectionate other than kissing. But everything came crashing down one summer day, when Gavin had invited Ray over for some "sunshiney swims" as he liked to call them. Michael was doing some work for his mom, and the gents, as they were affectionately known, were off on a date. Ray had gone into the bedroom to change into his swimsuit and t-shirt.

"Ray, you ready? C'mon, I want swims." Gavin burst into the room, not stopping to think that the other boy might bot be dressed yet. And he wasn't, hadn't managed to get his shirt on yet, and since he was facing away from the door, Gavin got a good look at his boyfriend's bare back. The tan skin was covered in welts and bruises and marks, all old and scabbing and scarring. "Ray, what are all those marks from?" Ray had frozen when Gavin opened the door, knowing that the other wouldn't be able to miss the marks. He was trembling now, and Gavin came closer. "Ray, please. Talk to me, baby."

When Gavin came around to the front, he found those same marks all over the boy's chest, but he was distracted by the fact that his boyfriend was crying, eyes pressed tightly closed, mumbling over and over, "Please don't hate me. Please, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please don't hurt me." Gavin felt his heart break a little bit, and he reached out and pulled Ray into his arms, both of them sinking down to the floor.

"Oh, Ray, hush baby, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise, you have nothing to be sorry for. Everything is alright, you're safe here, I promise, sweetie." Ray clung tighter to Gavin, crying even harder.

"I wasn't strong enough. I'm never strong enough to stop them. I'm just a weak, useless little shit, just like they all say." 

"No, Ray, that's not true. I don't now who they are, but they're wrong about you." Gavin pulled out his phone and shot a quick text to the other guys. Please come quick, I need you at my house, please hurry. That done, he pulled Ray up and to the bed, where he wrapped him up in blankets, laying with him and holding him tight, trying everything he could think of to help Ray. "Hang on, baby, the other guys are coming, okay? It's alright, you're safe here." Gavin was trying to hold back his tears as Ray just cuddled closer with a little whimper. This was how they other four found them shortly after, the gents abandoning their date and picking up Michael on the way. They were all incredibly worried by the serious message coming from their crazy, quirky Brit. Ray had stopped crying, but refused to look at Gavin, hiding his face int he other boy's chest. The other four quickly piled onto the bed.

"Gavin, Ray, what's wrong?" Michael and Ryan carefully coaxed Ray up, getting him to sit up in the bed. No one missed how tightly the Puerto Rican boy held the blankets around him, nor how distraught and broken Gavin looked.

"Gavin, Ray, are you hurt? Please tell us what's wrong." Jack continued trying to figure out what was going on. Gavin looked at Ray.

"You have to show them, Ray, they need to know." Ray shook his head and turned, burying his face in Gavin's chest. They whispered back and forth until Gavin gently pulled the blankets down. The others gasped, Geoff reached out to ghost his fingers over one particularly large scar.

"Ray, baby, please talk to us. We're so worried about you." Ray turned his head a little, remaining cuddled into Gavin, no more tears in his tired eyes. He sat up slowly as he talked, pulling the blankets around him again. He talked about his father and his father's friends and the games and the beating and the alcohol. He talked about the night they went to far and he ended up in the hospital, and thats how he was taken away and sent here. And when he was done, Michael punched the wall and stormed out of the room. Geoff quickly moved to take charge, knowing that Gavin was the only one who could take care of the curly haired boy, he pulled the British lad aside.

"Listen, Gavin, I need you to go after Michael, okay?" Gavin just nodded, looking like a little lost puppy. Geoff could see in his eyes that he was so close to his breaking point, and leaned in to hiss him softly, trying to convey comfort and love. "I just need you to hold on a little bit longer, sweetie. I'm so proud of you right now, but Michael needs you." Gavin leaned in and wrapped his arms around Geoff and drawing comfort from the safety of the strong arms that held him back. The he slipped out of the room to find their wayward lover. Geoff turned back to the bed to see Ray frowning at the door.

"Is he mad at me? Did I upset him?" Ryan reached over and grabbed Ray's face, redirecting his gaze back to the three gents who sat around him.

"Of course not, darling, he's just angry at the people who hurt you, because he loves you. We're all angry because we love you, but we want to take care of you."

"I don't like to talk about it, I've already gone through all the therapy."

"That's okay, but we want you to be comfortable and safe with us." Ray was starting to get teary again.

"I know I'm safe with you, I just feel embarrassed because of all the marks on my body. And I was always afraid that you'd think I was weak for not stopping it or still being afraid sometimes."

"Weak? Oh, sweetie, you're on of the strongest people I know, especially for being here and loving us and opening up to us like this." Ray launched himself at the gents, cuddling up to all of them and knocking them all back.

"Just please don't hate me. Please." Geoff kissed him on the head, Jack running fingers through his hair as he replied simply.

"Never." Ray eventually cried himself to sleep on top of them, still topless and wrapped up in Gavin's blankets. Michael came in soon enough, looking much calmer and cradling a sleeping Gavin. They shifted around in the slightly too small bed until everyone was mostly comfortable. They fell asleep, knowing that there would be a lot of work to do after this, but also knowing that they could get through anything as long as they had each other.


End file.
